The Mean Girl
by Propaganda Session
Summary: People always say that the mean girl cries alone at night. Is this true? One teen girl is about to find out. [Light InoSaku][AU]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello! Happy Halloween!!!!! Yep, another oneshot from DeadlyAsFire. I was trying to write this in school today on paper, but my friends kept trying to look, and I really didn't want them to see. I see that the people really liked my last oneshot, Liar. It even got faved! Twice!!! Thankies to Arkard and Sour Queen for reviewing, and thankies to NoNameNeeded and Wolfgirl7124 for faving. **

**Summary: People always say that the mean girl cries alone at night. Is this true? One teen girl is about to find out. **

**Warnings: Light cursing. Light InoSaku. AU to the series. Mentioned KakaIru. (I really don't like this fandom, but it just came up.)**

**---------------**

People always say that the mean girl cries alone at night.

Is this true?

One teen girl is about to find out.

"...And you have a big forehead! There's no way Sasuke-kun will ever like you!" Ino Yamanaka exclaimed to Sakura Haruno. The crowd of girls around the blonde laughed. Ino laughed the loudest, it was almost an evil, cackling laugh. The door leading into the seventh grade classroom creaked, indcating that someone was entering the classroom. This someone was Mr. Iruka Umino.

Ino and the other girls hurried to their seats as he strolled into the classroom. "Have fun with Mr. Hakate, Mr. Umino?" Naruto Uzumaki asked, embarrassing the young teacher. Most of the other students in the classroom laughed. Iruka blushed light red.

Sakura layed her head down on her desk. "Sakura, don't let what Ino said get you down." Sakura's best friend, Tenten whispered to her. Sakura wasn't listening. "Okay students, you know that a Science Project is required to pass the first nine weeks. I will pair you up in groups of two, so the workload is a bit easier on all of you." Everyone, including Sakura, perked up. Kiba Inuzuka raised his hand. "Can we pick our partners?" He asked. "No." Iruka replied bluntly. Everyone groaned.

Iruka ignored the negative reaction. "Okay, first group will be Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto was pissed. Sasuke didn't care. "Mr. Umino, I refuse to work with that cold bastard!" He cried out to the brunet teacher. "Alright, get an F, see if I care." Iruka of course cared, he was just trying to scare Naruto into doing his work. Naruto said nothing else. "Second group will be Neji Hyuuga and Tenten."

Tenten blushed. Everyone knew she had feelings for the Hyuuga. Neji just scoffed. He didn't need her to get an A. "Third group will be Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka." Shino couldn't care less, as long as they did something pertaining to bugs. Kiba couldn't care less, as long as they did something pertaining to dogs. "Fourth group will be Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno."

Sakura felt as if her world fell apart. She glanced to Ino, who was sneering at her. She looked to the floor. She no longer listened to Iruka's groupings.

-------

The day went by like a blur, much to Sakura's dismay. Ino had been kind enough to invite her to her home to discuss Science Project topics. Sakura didn't want to go, but she knew she must. She called her mother to tell her that she was going to Ino's home, then was off, towards the uptown Hidden Leaf neighborhood, which was a bit far off. Her mother had asked if she wanted a ride there, but Sakura declined. She wanted to take her time. Ino never asked if she wanted a ride.

As Sakura walked, she took in all of her surroundings. The trees, and the falling brown and yellow leaves flying about in the wind. Some of the flowers, a mix of lavender purple, pale pink, sunny yellow, and pure white were in full bloom and boardered the gray sidewalk that she was walking on. The setting sun was a amazing blend of dark violet, deep red, yellow and orange. It was one of the many things that made the world just a smudge more beautiful. Because of the lovely sights around her, Sakura didn't notice anything other than the environment.

The environments around no longer mattered, since Sakura had arrived at Ino's home. She felt like running back to her home. She couldn't deal with Ino's insults any longer. But she went up to the front door. She didn't knock right away since she heard yelling.

"...How dare you cheat on me with her?..."

"...Maybe if you weren't doing the same thing, you whore!..."

"...Oh fuck you, you son of a bitch!..."

Sakura gasped. She knocked on the door. The door flew open, so much that a gust of a air blew past her, messing up her short, pink hair. "What the hell do you want?!?" A male, most likely Ino's father screamed at her. "Um...is Ino Yamanaka home? She wanted me to come over." Sakura said timidly. The male moved to let her in. "She's upstairs." The man said gruffly. Sakura hurried upstairs.

Sakura had slowed once upstairs. She glided past doors, until she heard sniffling from the other side from one. She knocked on the door. "Go away!" She heard the shaky voice say. Sakura already knew. It was Ino. She was shocked. Ino Yamanaka, heartbreaker to all boys and idol to all girls, _crying? _

"Ino?" Sakura asked, her face centimeters from the door. "S...Sakura?" Ino replied.

-----------

For some reason, Sakura thought felt nice to have her arms wrapped around Ino as she discussed the problems within her homelife.

It's true.

The mean girl cries alone at night.

But if the mean girl has someone to comfort her, she won't cry alone at night.

And she won't be so mean anymore.

--------------

**Author's Note: Eh...I really didn't like this one. The ending was really sucky. But if you liked it, then reviewing would be nice.**


End file.
